The present invention relates to a lock structure of the type which is used to lock a cabinet door.
In the past the covers of certain types of cabinets were locked by the use of a key-actuated pattern-headed screw-threaded bolt which passed through a movable cover and a stationary wall of the cabinet. However, this required an actual manual turning of the bolt, and if it was not tightened sufficiently, it could be loosened without the use of a key.